A party
by SwPsN
Summary: Wolfstar get together fic. It's a party in the Gryffindor common room, and the Marauders are obviously going… Read the author's note in the beginning of the chapter, please, for a bit of warning… A lot of alcohol, and cigarettes!


Author's note: Sooo… I haven't read this in…a while…before I read it through right now… And I honestly considered not publishing it at all. Warning for a real trashy story. And trashy like - real real bad writing and a real real bad plot. Just 100% bad. Don't say I didn't warn you!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, and do not make money on this or any of my other stories!

* * *

It was surprisingly cold, even though a fire was crackling down in the common-room. The grounds were pitch-black except for the snow and the tiny stars covering the sky, lighting up the heaven.

It was the middle of the night, in January. It shouldn't have been this cold, and it probably wasn't. Under the sheets and with the curtains closed it should have been comfortingly warm and cosy.

But it wasn't. Not according to a certain Remus John Lupin. He shivered and drew the sheets closer around him. He thought no one else was awake, so he let the tears fall. The cold around him made him out of breath, and he gasped for air even though he had enough. Remus didn't realise he was quite loud, and everyone else awoke because of his muffled crying.

But they were used to it, and didn't do anything.

When he calmed down a bit, he put on his muggle ear-plugs and listened to some music. Hard rock, he loved that. But he never listened to it when someone else was near, he didn't know why. Maybe he was trying to uphold his image? When someone else was around he listened to classic music, like Beethoven and Mozart, even though he didn't really like it. He liked the drums and electric guitar. But no one knew, it was his little secret.

He fell asleep with the music still playing.

* * *

He woke up next morning with the ear-plugs still in, but no music. He groaned and stretched before putting the sheets aside and went out of bed. Sirius and James were still sleeping when he went down to breakfast. It was Saturday, and Lily waited for him at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey Rem! You look tired, haven't you slept well?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine."

Remus didn't like to talk about his feelings. But he was polite and sat down next to Lily, even though he knew she was going to ask more.

"Have you seen Pete?" he hurried to ask.

"No..." she answered, searching his face suspiciously. "Remus, I know you're not alright. Talk to me!"

He glared at her and took a bite of a toast. His hand found a glass of orange juice and he drank it in deep gulps.

"Remus!" Lily said glaring back at him.

She heaved a sigh and took a bite of toast herself. She knew it was no idea to press him.

Then Remus started to talk, himself. It surprised them both.

"I cried tonight, Lils. I don't even know why! And I was cold and everything felt bad. I just feel bad all the time, Lils! It is bloody annoying!"

She looked at him in concern. Remus didn't talk much about his feelings, but she had never felt like he felt bad.

"If you were a girl I would have said you were on your period, but now I don't know... Have you felt like this long?"

He just shook his head. It did feel better now he had told his friend, but he still had a dull feeling upon him. And he didn't like it.

Remus took a last bite from his toast and left the table, and Lily, behind. The stairs and corridors never took an end, but at last he found the common room. He got his music and sat down by the fire. He was alone in the common room, so he played hard rock on full volume. He didn't hear James and Sirius when they sat down beside him. He had closed eyes and was almost asleep when someone started to play with his hair. He hated it and sat bolt upright with open eyes. Sirius hand flew away and he looked scared.

"Sorry, Moony! I thought you slept! I didn't mean to.." he said, a tint of pink upon his cheeks.

Now it was Remus turn to feel ashamed. He felt his cheeks grow hot and relaxed against the sofa again. He brushed away Sirius's excuse.

"Never mind... It's alright, Pads..."

Sirius continued playing with Remus's hair. Then he heard a weird sound, and Remus smiled when he heard it. Sirius realised it came from Remus' ear-plugs and leaned in to listen. This was not Beethoven, not even Mozart! This was hard rock!

"Busted!" Sirius yelled.

Remus got so scared he jumped out of the sofa. He glared angrily at Sirius, who looked very shocked.

"You listen to hard rock, Moony?!"

Remus face turned scarlet.

"No...no, I...don't..." he stuttered.

Sirius took Remus's music player and checked what he listened to.

"Yes you do! This is Black Sabbath, no Mozart here!" Sirius looked very pleased with himself, after this discovery. "But, Remmy. This is much better..."

He played up some punk rock music he liked. To his surprise Remus actually liked it. He smiled and sang along.

"You like it?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah! Those are awesome!"

* * *

Gryffindor had a party this Friday. It started at nine.

At eight the Marauders went out to the grounds for a smoke, as usual Sirius was the only one to actually smoke.

"Just sayin', you're missing something!" he said and lighted his cigarette.

Remus knew it was a bad idea, but still, he had always wanted to try. So, he looked at Sirius with his dog(wolf)-eyes until Sirius noticed him, which didn't take too long. Sirius didn't say anything, he just gave Remus the cigarette.

At first he coughed, but at the third inhale he felt a bit dizzy. He kind of liked the sensation he got. He looked over at Sirius who enjoyed his own cigarette. He looked really hot while smoking. Even hotter than normal.

"Do you have one more? I loved it!" Remus asked and looked hungrily at Sirius.

Sirius looked alarmed.

"Remus? Did you smoke all of it?"

When he didn't see the cigg his eyes widened and he laughed.

"This isn't anything to play around with, Moony! You can get addicted!" he said playfully and looked Remus in the eyes.

"Maybe we shall get going, huh?" James said and grinned, "we have a party to attend!"

So, the Marauders went up to the Gryffindor common room and to the party.

It was only 9:15 and still the common room was crowded by Gryffindors and pupils from the other houses.

Remus went directly up to the drinks and took a bottle of fire whiskey.

"I'm gonna get drunk tonight." he said and drank deeply.

This wasn't really unusual behavior from Remus, but he partly did it to get the ashen taste away from his tongue.

* * *

Sirius came to the rest of the Marauders crying. No one knew what had happened, but it didn't look too good.

"He did it..." Sirius cried. "He broke up! Here, now!"

Tears streamed down his cheeks, and no one knew what to say. Everyone knew it was coming, Sirius boyfriend was a real cock, but it came so suddenly.

James patted his back.

"It's alright, Pads. He was a dickhead anyways." James said and hugged his friend.

"I liked him... He..he didn't care about how I looked or behaved. He just...liked me."

Peter glanced at Sirius, wondering whether he should be the one to drop the bomb. He was.

"He never liked you." Peter said matter-of-factly. "He was just together with you because ge thought you looked good. And because you were a Marauder."

Everyone stared at him. His cheeks grew pink, but he knew someone had to tell him.

"Well, that explains a lot..." Sirius mumbled.

Remus looked at Sirius, fully serious, for the first time since the fire whiskey, and said,

"I am truly relieved it is over. I am very happy about it. Not because I didn't like him, but because I was jealous."

Then he turned to stare at the drink in his hand again. The others gave him confused looks.

* * *

All of the Marauders were now very drunk. It was one in the morning and they sat in the couch, listening to the music playing. Then Peter raised from the couch on unsteady legs and sluddered,

"I...toi..let.."

James followed him up to their dormitory, they didn't come back. They were probably fast asleep on their beds.

Both Remus and Sirius stole glances at each other. They sat close and didn't realise they saw each others' glances. Then something weird happened. No other Gryffindor saw, though they were fully entertained in other ways, when Sirius Black turned around and snogged Remus Lupin. Remus didn't see it coming and was taken aback, but returned the kiss. They were openly snogging for the first time, in the Gryffindor common room, at a party.

If anyone ever saw, they were surely very taken aback. No one had seen this one coming.

* * *

The next day was a sunny, but cold, Saturday. The sun shone on the snowflakes upon the ground and made it shine in a billion different colours.

This amazing day, all Gryffindor fifth- to seven-years (and a few from the other houses) woke up with a great hangover. This didn't except Sirius and Remus, who woke up on top of each other, shirts and pants off (underwear still on, pew!), in Remus's bed.

Remus slowly opened his eyes to see Sirius face.

"Merlins beard, Sirius! What are you doing in my bed!" he screamed, and with that woke up the whole Gryffindor tower.

"G'morning, Moony. You look really hot in no clothes. You should wear that more often..." Sirius said and winked at Remus.

Remus only stared. Then, spontainiously, Sirius leaned closer to Remus and kissed his lips. He, other than Remus, wasn't so drunk he didn't remember last nights snogging and kisses. He, other than Remus, remembered the whole night - everything.

When Remus felt Sirius lips on his, his whole body went numb. He felt like boiled spaghetti. He moaned and closed his eyes. Then he remembered that Sirius and him wasn't even together and had never ever in their lives kissed each other. And, on top of it all, Sirius actually had a boyfriend!

"Sirius! You have a boyfriend!" Remus said and pulled away.

"Yes I do. You." Sirius answered and grinned.

"No, not me! And since when do you sleep in my bed half-naked and kiss me in the morning?!"

"Since yesterday, and you are my boyfriend since yesterday."

With that, Sirius kissed the shocked Remus Lupin again.

* * *

At the breakfast table the Marauders filled Remus in on what happened last night. Not the kiss though, they weren't there when it happened.

"You drank more than everyone else. Have never seen you that drunk, ever!" Peter said, shaking his head at the memory.

Remus couldn't believe what he heard. Usually, he was the one that drank the least...

Everyone, 15 and up, at the Gryffindor table looked tired and had a bad headache from last night. Minerva McGonagall went up to them to check they were alright.

"You look sick, all of you! What happened?" she asked, eyeing everyone in turn.

"A party, Minnie. And Remus finally kissed me." Sirius answered.

She stared at him.

"Very well... Don't drink that much next time, not all of you are of age!" she said sharply. "I'm glad for you Mr Black. Mr Lupin, take good care of him."

With a last glance at her students she left them for the staff table instead, slowly shaking her head.

Remus and Sirius grinned widely at each other. Then they kissed, again, at the Gryffindor table, in the great hall at Hogwarts.

* * *

Author's note: Oh geez… So, if you actually made it this far, congratulations! The torture is now over! But you can be assured that it was way worse before I at least fixed it a bit… I wrote this like a year and a half ago, and… Well, let's just say that I wasn't very good at writing back then… Please don't review. I really don't want to know what you have to say about this.

Have a nice weekend!


End file.
